Inuyasha and the Spirit
by AnimePunk23
Summary: Basically a Christmas Carol in Inuyasha style. Inuyasha has become emotionless and very souless. Kikyo, his past asssistant, wants him to live happier s she send him a spirit in the shape of a girl named Kagome who is to show him his past present & future
1. The Reason

****

Inuyasha and the Spirit

**Chapter 1: The Reason **

* * *

It was a horrible day outside. The weather was roaring with thunder and rain. Inuyasha was a very wealthy business man with his personal helper, Kikyo. His older brother Sesshomaru was in charge of the entire company but Inuyasha was second in command.

"Inuyasha, I need you to get this across town to father." Sesshomaru told his brother while handing him an envelope.

Inuyasha just stared at him and said, "Hello! Can't you see I'm extremely busy!"

Sesshomaru looked at him as if he were stupid. "Send your assistant you moron!"

Inuyasha didn't want to because the storm was so heavy and Kikyo was already kind of sick. Sesshomaru saw his expression and said "She'll be fine. If she takes the short cut she'll be back in no time."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo to see if she heard anything.

She did.

All of it.

She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and said, "Sure I'll take it."

Sesshomaru handed her the envelope, gave her a quick thanks, and walked away.

Inuyasha stood up and looked at Kikyo saying, "Kikyo you don't have to…" Kikyo raised up a hand to stop him. "It's no trouble at all Inuyasha, besides I have a feeling this is going to boost the company." Inuyasha was still against it but he nodded his head and let her go.

Kikyo walked out holding her jacket for dear life. She placed the envelope inside and started walking. She debated weather she should take the short cut or the long way.

Normally she wouldn't hesitate to take the long way but the shortcut was an alley filled with darkness. And probably puddles and puddles of decided to take the short cut.

She walked through the alley slowly. When she reached the middle she couldn't see a thing. She walked even slower. But the rain started dropping harder and thunder was getting louder. She then realized she should be rushing so she tried to run. That was a bad idea. She slipped on a slippery puddle and her head slammed hard on the ground. She started crying. But she forced herself to get up and continue on to her destination.

When she felt as if she was coming to the end, she started speeding up. Then all of a sudden she was pushed to the wall.

A man was holding her a gun point and said, "Give me your money!"

She was about to shit her self. "I don't have any on me."

He didn't buy it knowing that she was always with the wealthiest family in town. "Give me your money or a bullet goes through your chest."

Now she was crying, harder. She looked at him and told him again, "Listen I swear I don't have any money on me you can search me if you want."

The man stepped back and said, "your mistake" and fired the gun. Kikyo instantly fell to the ground.

Inuyasha noticed she was taking way too long even if she did take the long way. So he decided to go find her. He went down the alley first to see if she was on her way back. He walked at a normal paste.

He accidently fell over something when he was reaching the end of the alley. He fell straight to the ground, and landed on some liquid, which he first thought to be rain.

_'No, this isn't rain, its way too thick.' _

He looked at what he tripped over and saw a body. He immediately freaked out. He saw it to be Kikyo. He grabbed her and started shouting her name. He soon realized she was dead.

He blamed himself.

* * *

**A/N:I just started this story so it might take a while to upload the other chapters. It's a christmas carol based on the movie with a slight twist. Hope you like it.**

**Yeah sorry my chapters aren't going to be that long. but don't worry I shall have Chapter 2 up before the week is over. If you have any questions just message me or leave a comment.**


	2. Sesshomaru's Talk

**Inuyasha and the Spirit**

**Chapter 2: Sesshomaru's "Talk"**

* * *

3 Years Later

* * *

It's Christmas Eve. Unfortunately for Inuyasha. Yet again. He hated how everything went completely down hill, to him at least, since Kikyo had passed. He never delivered that stupid envelope which caused the company to have a meltdown, but only for 6 months.

He especially hated how everybody always wanted to borrow money from him. It pissed him off because the extra left over money was for Kikyo. He kept it untouched.

He was sitting alone in his office just filling out some paperwork. (He's kind of a workaholic since Kikyo).

From time to time he would look over to his empty assistant's desk. After this time, he looked up towards the ceiling, figuratively looking at the sky, and said "Don't worry, I wouldn't get a new assistant."

Right after, Sesshomaru walked inside. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted. "What do you want now Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sat in a chair sitting on the other side of Inuyasha's desk. "Once again, Rin wants me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night. Obviously. And I do think it would be better for everyone if you made an appearance."

Inuyasha didn't even look up at him. He quickly spoke, "No thanks" he said completely emotionless.

Of course, Sesshomaru didn't like his tone. He stood up and pushed his chair back fast and slammed his fists down on top of Inuyasha's desk. Immediately Inuyasha looked up at him, shocked. "Listen you idiot! You've been acting even more pathetic lately! It's time you get over it!!!"

Inuyasha copied Sesshomaru's action. Now these two's faces were inches apart with them yelling at each other. "You think I can get over it that easily! I doubt I'm ever going to get over it! It wasn't just my fault you know!? You're to blame too!"

"How!? Tell me how the hell am I to blame!?!?"

"You made her go!"

"Correction, I wanted YOU to go, but SHE volunteered!"

Inuyasha growled. "But YOU gave her the envelope and suggested her to take the shortcut!"

Sesshomaru growled back. "Exactly, suggested! And you know what! It was YOU who didn't stop her!!!"

Inuyasha then suddenly went pale. Sesshomaru turned away and walked to the front door.

He opened the door and spoke without turning around, "You better show up tomorrow."

Inuyasha then looked at him to say something but when he turned the door was closed all the way and Sesshomaru was gone.

He sat back down slowly and went back to work.

* * *

**A/N: I will seriously try to make my chapters some what longer. but if not then I'm sorry, it's cuz not only am I writing an Inuyasha story, but I've been asked to review some other stories it might take some time. And if your wondering it wasn't my intention to make Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love or anything cuz if you've read or at least seen the movie then you know that scrooge doesn't like his spirits like that so, sorry.**


	3. Kikyo Returns

**Inuyasha and the Spirit**

**Chapter 3: Kikyo Returns**

* * *

It's been 5 hours since he spoke with Sesshomaru. He looked up at the clock and saw it was 8:00, which meant time to close his office and go home. He walked home to his mansion he lived in by himself.

He opened the door went up to his room and started a fire in his own personal fireplace. He went to his drawer and pulled out his PJs which was a pair of black sweats with a red t-shirt.

When he put them on he somehow couldn't find his shoes. He looked everywhere until he found them sitting in his chair he was just in. He found it weird but shook it off.

Inuyasha sat in his chair and watched the fire flicker. Then wind started blowing inside his room.

_'But the window's closed.' _

That's when he got a little freaked out. He got up and talked to no one in particular, "Alright, what the hell is going on here?"

All of a sudden he was pushed back and fell flat on the ground. He started sitting up. That's when he saw something fly past his door.

He got up all the way to get a better look. It was a glowing orb. The orb was starting to form into a shape of a person.

When it was complete Kikyo was standing in front of Inuyasha with a slight glow around her body.

He whispered her name, "K-Kikyo?"

She smiled and said, "How you've been doing Inuyasha?"

For some odd reason he felt a little uncomfortable with Kikyo in his bedroom. "I've been better."

Kikyo floated closer to him. "Inuyasha, go to your brother's dinner tomorrow."

Inuyasha was surprised. "What? Why?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Because you should. It's time you stop acting as if you have no soul."

"What makes you think I had one to start with?"

"Inuyasha!"

"What! I am perfectly content."

"Inuyasha quit lying! Listen I was sent here to tell you if you don't change your ways of life, you will turn out to have a horrible future."

"And I should care because?"

Kikyo rose higher. "Ok fine, since you won't listen to reason, you're going to have to see it yourself. Tonight you will be visited by one magical spirit. They will be here to show you what has happened to you in your past, present, and what will happen in your future, unless you change it."

Inuyasha was a little dumbfounded, "Um…yeah, no thanks. But it was nice seeing you again Kikyo and thanks for the chat. Bye!" He ran and laid down on his bed with the covers over his head.

Kikyo appeared floating over his body and pulled the covers off his face. "You don't have a choice. It will happen tonight."

"I'd rather it didn't so-"

"Too late!" Kikyo put her hands together and they started glowing.

She faded away, but she quickly said, "It's been done!" And she was gone.


	4. Spirit Arrives

**Inuyasha and the Spirit**

**Chapter 4: Spirit Arrives

* * *

**

Inuyasha was lying down on his bed, still little scared and shocked that the ghost of Kikyo showed up to tell him that some spirit was going to show up and take him for a ride of his life. Literally.

He waited for about an hour. Nothing. He shrug it all off. _'I'm so stupid! Nothing is going to happen!_ He made himself more comfortable and started drifting off to sleep.

He started shifting around in his bed, that's when he felt something on the other side of his bed. He flipped around to look at the opposite side of his bed. There was someone under the covers. He slowly and lightly barely pulled down the covers so he can see the person's face.

It was a girl.

A very good looking girl.

Looks right about his age.

_'Is she sleeping?'_ Inuyasha didn't know what to do. So after debating in his mind, he just started shaking her awake.

It looks like she was a pretty deep sleeper. "Hey. Hey. Hey! What are you doing on my bed!?"

The girl's eyes opened slowly. The girl spoke, "You know, it's kind of rude waking people up while there enjoying a beautiful dream in the middle of the night."

"So is laying in other people's beds when you were not invited."

"Fine. I'm sorry. Your bed is just really comfortable. I must've dosed off. But anyways, let's get to business shall we?"

Inuyasha stared at her while she was getting up from the bed and said, "Business? What are you talking about?"

The girl turned around with a face of realization. She forgot she hadn't told him what she was there for. "Oh. I'm sorry. I guess Kikyo didn't explain everything. I've come to help you change your grumpy way of life." _'If you want to put it lightly.'_ She thought.

Suddenly it clicked inside Inuyasha's mind. "Wait. So you're the spirit Kikyo was talking about?" The girl nodded. "But you don't look dead."

"Well, that's because I'm not."

"But aren't you a ghost?"

"In a way, I guess you can say that."

Inuyasha was pretty confused but didn't really care. "Yeah, ok, well listen, Spirit, I'm sorry you had to come here and waste your time when you have more clients but I am really tired and I gotta get some sleep, you know busy day tomorrow, so please show yourself out and goodnight." He said all this while climbing back into his bed and covered himself.

'_Damn he talks A LOT.'_ The spirit thought while walking over to his side and pulled off his covers. "Listen, I can't leave until I fulfill what it is I'm supposed to do with you. So get up or I'll make you!"

"Ok. Jeez spirit! Don't get your panties up in a bunch." He stood up right in front of her.

She looked at him up and down really quickly. While he did the same with her.

Both of them went by unnoticed by the other.

"Just call me Kagome, ok?"

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Alright, you can call me Inuyasha."

Kagome agreed. "Alright, well I have to take you through your past…so…you ready?"

Inuyasha stared at her eyes, all he was able to say was "yeah."

She grabbed his hand and they flew into a warp.


	5. Inuyasha's Past

**Inuyasha and the Spirit**

**Chapter 5: Inuyasha's Past**

* * *

They both reached his past time. Inuyasha was amazed how he felt right now. His body was tingling and his surroundings completely changed. He looked over at Kagome and she looked completely calm.

That was until she spoke. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. But you have to see this."

Inuyasha didn't know what she was talking about or why her voice was so low. Then he heard his mother's voice. They were standing in the emergency room, before his mom died. He quickly turned around to see they were in one of his worst memories. His mom was lying in her hospital bed barely breathing. The only noise was the lifeline.

'_Mom.'_ Inuyasha started to walk up to her, slowly.

All of a sudden the door slammed open to reveal a much younger looking Inuyasha come through the door. Inuyasha froze, just staring at his younger self. Little Inuyasha walked up to her too. He held her hand. A few moments passed by when out of nowhere his mom started tweaking out and her lifeline was going crazy. "Mommy!" the little Inuyasha yelled. Almost immediately doctors and nurses came into to take him out.

Older Inuyasha started to run to his mother. He tried to hold her but his body went right through hers. He started to scream out "Mom! Mom no!" He started yelling louder and his voice started cracking, letting him and Kagome know he was crying.

This scene was a bit too much for Kagome so she turned away and tried to fight back her sobs that were threatening to come. The next thing she heard was a flat line and everything went silent. Kagome turned back to see Inuyasha. He was crying quietly above his dead mom.

Inuyasha exited the room and walked outside. Kagome 'jumped' herself outside waiting for him. (A/N: I call it jumping cuz of the movie "Jumper" you know how they teleport to places. I'm not calling it warp cuz warping is when they fly through time and jumping is just to a different place but still in the same time. Bottom line 'jump' means 'teleport' and 'warp' means 'time travel'.) He finally reached the main entrance.

He walked right past Kagome not saying a single word. She walked fast to catch up with him, "Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Inuyasha stop!" Kagome pulled on his arm to make him turned around so he would finally stop walking away.

He yelled at her, "What!?"

Kagome stepped back. "I'm sorry, but it was required that you see that."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Just get the hell away from me!!"

He was about to turn when Kagome yelled back, "Hey! Don't be getting mad at me! If it wasn't for your attitude right now, I wouldn't have had to show you!"

"All you did was re-open a hole in my heart that I tried so hard to seal off!"

"Why would you want to seal off the memory of your last moment with your mother anyways!?!?!"

Inuyasha shouted even louder than before, "Because!!!" He skitted his back down a wall and his head was looking down. His voice was a lot quieter. "Because…it was all my fault."

Kagome didn't know what was happening. What she did know though was how horrible she felt.

"Inuyasha…you…you can't blame yourself for what happened." She wasn't yelling anymore either.

His eyes were watering. "But it **was** all my fault. My mom was out looking for me. I was supposed to be in my room and…and…" Kagome quickly pulled him into a really tight hug. He snuggled into her warmth and started sobbing.

Kagome couldn't help it, seeing him like this made her own tears fall down her cheeks. They stayed like that for quite some time. Inuyasha was feeling very comfortable, a very familiar kind of comfortable. He didn't have enough time to remember as Kagome finally pulled away.

"You ok?" She asked?

"Yeah…..uh…thanks." He said while trying not to look at her.

"No problem. So you ready to go?"

He nodded his head. Kagome held out her hand waiting for him to take it. He looked at her and smiled while taking her hand in his. They warped to three years later. They were standing outside in the snow.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked a bit confused.

"Watch." Kagome was a little confused herself. _'What is he supposed to see here?'_

After her thoughts a little Inuyasha (older than the last one though) came running around the corner into an abandoned warehouse. He appeared to be crying. Kagome felt like running to the little boy and asking him why was he so bruised.

'_Oh yeah I remember that. That's where I'd hide from the towns' people. Damn that place is so mest up.' _Inuyasha was thinking to himself.

Then a little Kikyo came from around the corner screaming his name in worry. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw a miniature Kikyo in front of him. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha are you ok?" She asked when she found little him.

"Yeah I'll be alright."

Little Kikyo pulled out a damp hanker chief and handed it to little Inuyasha. He gladly took it. "Thanks."

"Come on we have to get you to your house." Little Inuyasha and Kikyo walked out and disappeared around the corner.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "Is that it?" Kagome turned to him with a very odd expression on her face.

"You didn't feel anything?"

"No. I don't think so. Not really…No. What was I supposed to feel?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "Do you know why you were beaten-up?"

"Cuz when my mom died nobody had a reason to not hate me anymore."

Kagome couldn't believe he was acting like this. Especially speaking of his mom which he just witnessed. He should be breaking down.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Look I already know what happened in my past. So why the hell am I here!?"

Kagome got just as frustrated and yelled back, "because you have to remember you have feelings! And you need to use them!"

Inuyasha yelled louder. "First of all I know I have feelings alright I'm not a robot!"

'_Could've fooled me!'_ Kagome thought.

"And Secondly! I don't have to show any feelings if I don't want to!"

"But you need to change your damn attitude and the way you act!"

"Why should I!?"

"Because obviously something led into **this **happening!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and she warped them into Inuyasha's office. They were watching the scene when Sesshomaru handed Kikyo the envelope.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just that school is giving me hella homework i barely have anymore free time. Next chapter coming soon. Any questions send me a message or review! :)**


	6. Inuyasha Sees Death

**Inuyasha and the Spirit**

**Chapter 6: Inuyasha Sees Death**

* * *

They appeared right in front of the scene when Sesshomaru was handing Kikyo the envelope.

Immediately Inuyasha freaked out. "What! I don't want to see this!" He tried to turn away but everywhere he turned the scene was still playing out right in front of him. One of Kagome's specialties.

Kikyo walked out and Kagome waved her hand around to speed up the scene, making it look as if you were fast forwarding a movie on a VHS. She played it out when Kikyo was having the encounter with the man in the alley.

As Inuyasha watched he became more and more angry.

_The man held the gun to Kikyo and said, __"Your mistake."__ He backed up to get a better shot._

Inuyasha jumped to tackle the man, but unfortunately he went right through the guy. He went down fast but Kagome was able to make him float right before he fell flat on the ground. She then let him go and he barely thumped on the ground. The same time he heard the gun go off. He turned around and saw Kikyo fall to the floor.

Kagome was just watching all of this quietly. Uncomfortably, but not saying a single word.

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo with sadness in his eyes. _'Damn it!'_ Once again he couldn't save her. Her body faded away leaving just himself and Kagome in the alley.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome; she was staring at the way the thief ran off to. Inuyasha bared his teeth, got up and pushed Kagome roughly to the wall, catching her by surprise. Inuyasha growled, "Why did you bring me here!?!?"

Kagome didn't even blink. "Because I had to."

"No you didn't! You wanted to! What kind of a spirit are you! You're no fucking use to anything! You're only showing me all these bad and painful memories! You enjoy watching me hurt!"

Somehow, in a flash, Kagome switched their positions. Now Kagome had Inuyasha pinned against the wall and she was yelling, "You don't know anything about me! So don't act like if you know what I'm feeling cuz you don't! And I _have _to show you these memories because that's the only way you show any emotion!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but Kagome interrupted him, "And don't you dare be blaming your horrible life on me! _I _didn't make you do anything! It was all you! It has always been _all_ you!"

Inuyasha, who had his eyes into slits, slowly let them restore themselves. Kagome released him and took a few steps back. Her glare let up a bit too. They stood silent. Neither looking into each other's gazes. Kagome eventually broke the silence. "Sorry, I was a bit _too_ harsh."

Inuyasha looked at her, "Whatever. Truth hurts, I guess." Kagome was about to say something, but Inuyasha interrupted, "Don't need to add on, you're right. I guess I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

Kagome held a confused expression.

Inuyasha was along the same lines, _'what's with this chick!? I never admit to anyone, well since Kikyo. Not to mention she seems very familiar. Pssh, yeah right Inuyasha! She's not even real, or not right now, or whatever! This chick is confusing. Anyways, she's a ghost.'_

Kagome spoke, which made him snap out of his thoughts. "Um…Maybe we should check out your friends." Kagome warped them back to where he and his friends were children. Again. They all looked cute and happy. She made them appear inside Sango's house.

They saw Sango playing with a girl about their same age.

* * *

**A/N: If you get lost feel free to send me a message and I'll help you out.**


	7. I Know Her

**Inuyasha and the Spirit**

**Chapter 7: I Know Her**

* * *

Inuyasha stared at Sango playing with the somewhat familiar little girl. He knew her. _'__But from where?'_ He thought.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was staring at the little girl with an unreadable expression. However, she had the most incredible look in her eyes. Inuyasha being so dense didn't catch on. He looked back to the girls playing. They were so happy and joyful. And so very full of energy.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched on in silence, and then the two little girls exited the room and went somewhere else in the house.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to stare at the space where the girls were playing before they left. Inuyasha finally asked, "Who was that?"

Kagome looked at him with a raised eye brow, "That was Sango."

Inuyasha turned to her with an irritated expression, "I know that!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I wasn't talking about her! I was talking about the other little girl!"

Kagome didn't speak and looked towards the ground. Inuyasha looked back at the room. "So you don't know either."

Kagome looked up and spoke quickly, "What? Yes I do! I was just trying to remember something."

"So then what's her name?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why? I thought you were supposed to remind me of my past and stuff." He said with an annoying tone.

She matched his tone, "I am. But as you can see…"she motioned her hand in front of her "you're not around." He saw that he wasn't anywhere in the room.

It bugged him knowing that he's seen that girl before. "But…I've seen her somewhere. I'm sure of it."

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha thought hard and came up with something. "I remember!"

"What!?!?!"

"I did meet her before. It was a day when Sango was busy with her grandparents in a town south from here. She was gone for a week. So the girl hung out with me. I remember, she was…special in a way." _'She actually made me feel happy. She actually treated me just like another friend. Not a hanyou though. She saw past that. She was great.'_

Kagome was trying to remember. She thought for a really long time. "Oh yeah!" She showed excitement for a second then the next her face expression fell flat.

Inuyasha stared at her, "Shouldn't you be taking me to see that memory or something?"

Kagome snapped out of her current trance, "Um…yeah. I guess you…might…need to see it." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and waited, smiling. Kagome jumped them into a different scene.

In front of them was a little girl knocking on the door a couple times. No one was answering. She kept knocking while screaming out Sango's name. "Sango! Hey Sango!" Then little Inuyasha walked past her, "She's not going to be home today. Or the rest of the week."

The little girl turned around and saw the boy walking away. She tried to catch up to him. "Wait! Where did she go?"

Little Inuyasha walked along side her and said, "I don't know. She just said she was going to be with her grandma and grandpa all week."

The girl seemed to enjoy walking with him, "So where you going?"

"Going to play on the jungle gym."

"Oh." The girl looked down at the ground.

Little Inuyasha looked over at her, "Wanna come?"

"Ok!" They both pepped up.

They played on the gym for a couple of hours. They gave each other little nick names on the first day. Kagome sped up the scenes so the whole week could be played in a matter of seconds. Every day they did different activities. It was the last day of the week; they were once again on the jungle gym. Kagome let the scene play for about an hour.

The two were so happy and care free. Inuyasha felt warm inside watching his younger self with the girl. _'I was so happy playing with her.'_Too bad he still didn't know her real name. Just that her nick name was Raven because of her hair and his was Reaver because that was his favorite attack. Actually it's 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' but she took the best word out of it.

Inuyasha looked behind him at Kagome. She was sitting on a bench while he was leaning on a tree a few feet away from her. She was smiling.

Then the kids talking got both their attentions. Inuyasha snapped his head around, and Kagome just stiffened.

'Raven' said, "Hey Reaver! What's your real name?"

Little Inuyasha, 'Reaver', said "You mean like in real life?"

"Yeah."

"It's Inuyasha. What's yours?" Inuyasha stood up straight and waited for her answer.

"My name is-" All of a sudden the scene vanished. Everything surrounding them turned into a black screen. So they were both standing nowhere. Just darkness with a hint of light from somewhere above.

"NO!" Inuyasha burst. Silently Kagome let out a breath. Inuyasha was still mad, _'No! No! No! Now how am I supposed to find out who she is!?__'_ He turned around, "Kagome!"

"What!?!?" She jumped and asked rather quickly. _'Oh god! Did he make the connection?!?!'_

"Where did the memory go!?"

She sighed, _'Thank God!'_, "We have to keep moving. We've been wasting too much time watching these memories."

"No. But she was about to…" He sighed with eyes very gentle.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome held out her hand for him. He walked over silently and took it. Kagome warped them into the present.


	8. Present Friends

**Inuyasha and the Spirit**

**Chapter 8: Present Friends**

* * *

Kagome warped them into the present. They were both standing outside Inuyasha's current house. Inuyasha started to walk in, "Finally! I can get some sleep! Well, thanks for the interesting ride Kagome. See yeah…uh…whenever."

As soon as he opened the door, Kagome was already inside blocking his path. She stopped him with raising her hand to his chest and said with a smug smirk on her face, "Not so fast pretty boy." She was about to speak more when Inuyasha began smirking. "You think I'm hot don't you?"

Kagome's smirk fell into a frown of annoyance. She crossed her arms, "You're not free to go yet." She replied avoiding his question.

Inuyasha stared at her then looked around his surroundings to confirm that this indeed was his house. "Then why did you bring me back home?" He asked rather dumbfounded.

"I didn't just yet. It's just time to go see your friends in the present time. But don't get too excited, people still can't see, hear, or feel you."

Inuyasha stayed quiet.

Kagome continued, "Alright, come on. Let's go see how your friends Sango and Miroku are doing." Kagome reached out to grab his hand and jumped. A second later they were standing inside Sango and Miroku's house. Listening, they realized they were talking about Rin and Sesshomaru's dinner the next night.

"I still can't believe they had the guts to get married." Inuyasha spoke more to himself.

Kagome smiled, "Why not? They're very happy together."

They stayed quiet and listened in on the happy couple. Sango was excited about the dinner, "I can't believe I get to see her after 8 years. You know we never stopped talking even when she had to leave. Kept in touch every other day. I can't believe she's coming tomorrow!"

Inuyasha being very nosy and anxious at the same time wanted to know who this girl is. "Who's coming tomorrow?" He said forgetting they can't hear him.

Miroku spoke next, "I know I can't wait till she gets here. She's always had a real special quality to her personality. She's an amazing person. She's kind, generous, funny, not to mention has always been absolutely gorgeous!"

No one noticed Kagome blush considering she knew who they were talking about. _'Thank god.'_

Inuyasha was still trying to get some answers. "Who's gorgeous?"

Sango glared at her husband, "Well it's nice to see you have a secret crush on my best friend!"

"Who's your best friend?" Inuyasha continued.

"Sango, you know I love you more than anything. Besides, don't forget that she'd my best friend to you know! Not to mention like a little sister to me, so what kind of person would hook up with family?"

"WHO!"

Sango chuckled, "It's not like you never tried! I remember you used to grope her when I didn't let you near me."

Kagome glared at the happy couple and Inuyasha actually noticed this but ignored it to persist his questions. "Who are you talking about god damn it!" Kagome was getting annoyed.

"Yeah I remember. She'd usually neat me right after you did." The couple started laughing.

"Who is she! WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE ANSWER ME!" Inuyasha was yelling.

"INUYASHA SHUT UP! Calm down already. They can't hear you remember!" Kagome finally yelled at him.

Inuyasha looked up at her, "Well I want to know if this is the same girl I was playing with in the park!"

Kagome was slightly taken aback. _'Why does he even care so much?'_ "Well I doubt your going to find out that way!"

Inuyasha ignored her and walked up to try to grab Miroku by his arm, but once again went right through. Kagome sighed, "You're hopeless."

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to update this chapter later, I was just to lazy to finish it right now.**

**CHAPTER NOT COMPLETED**


End file.
